


All that time ago you said you'd be back. You never came.

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [45]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN June 2018





	All that time ago you said you'd be back. You never came.

They both noticed each other at the airport bar. Martin thought he noticed Douglas a bit sooner than he noticed him, but maybe that wasn't true. Douglas was keen and observant, maybe he had noticed Martin the moment he had walked into the pub. After all, their eyes had clearly met and yet neither of them was making an effort to go to the other. 

It wasn't that Martin didn't want to see Douglas again or talk to him. He did. He still thought of their time together almost every day, but it had been so long since he visited. Years. Months since he last called. Weeks since he texted him on Facebook and even then it hadn't been meaningful. 

He could still remember how happy Arthur had been when he last visited. How happy they all had been. Arthur's happiness had been the most obvious one, but he had seen it in all of their eyes.

"Come again soon, Sk- Martin! Come again soon, it was so long since the last time."

"I will, I promise," he had said, all warmth and smiles and genuine desire to go and get together. Because he  _had_ missed them, really. But time got away from him, as was it's way. 

"All that time ago you said you'd be back. You never came," he could hear the silent accusation in his mind and he was so afraid he would actually hear it from Douglas in real life that he didn't move from his seat even if he really missed his dear friend. He just sat there, stealing silent quick glances now and again, until eventually, when he looked, Douglas wasn't there anymore. 

Martin sighed and looked down at his soggy fries:"I'm sorry," he told, not to fries of course, but to the friends he could no longer visit. It had been too long. He sat there like that for a good ten minutes, before thinking that he really ought to go. 

Out of nowhere a pair of hands snaked around his thin frame, a familiar voice followed:"Martin! Douglas told us you were at this bar!"

Martin smiled, his whole body relaxed:"Hi, Arthur."

 


End file.
